


That Stupid E Flat

by through_shadows_falling



Series: Supernatural Ficlets [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Crush, First Kiss, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Marching Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/pseuds/through_shadows_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean finished his homework, they met in their usual spot - the peach tree behind Cas’s house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Stupid E Flat

After Dean finished his homework, they met in their usual spot - the peach tree behind Cas’s house. 

Cas was already waiting when Dean pulled up on his bike. He smiled at his friend. “Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.”

Cas was wearing shorts for once, as the May weather already felt like summer. He had a t-shirt on as well, his skin looked pale even in the shade. 

Dean sniggered when his gaze fell to Cas’s shoes. As usual, they didn’t match. Cas hated shoes, especially in the summer, but his mother was very strict about them. So, to spite her, Cas made sure to wear a different shoe on each foot.

Today, he wore a sneaker on the left, and a dressy black shoe on the right. 

Dean once asked if wearing different shoes made him walk funny, but Cas shrugged and said he didn’t notice.

“You bring it?” Dean asked, and Cas produced his flute case. Dean was jealous it was so little, compared to the huge trumpet case slung over his back.

Dean parked his bike against the tree and slid the trumpet case around to his chest. He unzipped it and removed his trumpet. The silver glinted, and Dean grinned at his warped reflection. He had polished it yesterday so it would be beautiful in the Memorial Day Parade tomorrow. 

Cas assembled his flute while Dean jammed in his mouthpiece and tested the valves. All oiled and ready to go. Dean blew some experimental notes and pulled off to laugh when they came off sounding like farts. 

Cas shot him an unimpressed look and lifted his flute. He played a basic warm-up, and Dean hurried to join him. 

Dean tried to keep quiet, but a trumpet was just plain louder than a flute. He loved how it echoed outside, and hoped Cas’s parents and neighbors wouldn’t mind their impromptu practice session. 

“Should we run through the Star Spangled Banner?” Cas asked, and Dean nodded. 

They played what they’d memorized, including their march - a cool arrangement of Stars and Stripes Forever. They’d both be marching with their middle school band tomorrow, so they couldn’t use sheet music. 

When they finished, they lowered their instruments. 

“Ugh. I missed the stupid E flat. I keep doing that,” Dean said, but Cas appeared preoccupied with something on Dean’s face. “What?”

“Your lips are red,” Cas said. Was he blushing?

Dean shifted his weight as his stomach filled with butterflies. “Uh, no duh.”

“No, I mean...above your lips.”

“Oh, yeah. It’s red cuz that’s where I press the mouthpiece. See?” Dean demonstrated how the mouthpiece aligned with his mouth, including the hollow above his upper lip.

Cas nodded, his cheeks still pink. “I never noticed that before.”

“Well, that’s cuz you don’t sit next to trumpet players.”

“Good, or I’d have my eardrums blown out by now.” 

“Hey!” Dean said. He stepped forward to swat Cas on the shoulder. Cas mockingly cringed away, though he was smirking. The expression made Dean’s butterflies flutter even harder.

Dean had first noticed them in English class a few months ago - the butterflies, that is. He was sitting next to Cas, and their teacher had them take a few minutes to compose a limerick for their poetry book. 

Dean had spent those few minutes watching Cas scrunch up his face in concentration. 

Which was really cute. 

That was the first time those words appeared in his head...for a boy. Dean had thought girls were cute, even pretty, but boys?

Boys were cute, too, he realized. And Cas was pretty, but in a different way. 

A different way that had Dean blushing when Cas finally showed him his poem, which was about his and Dean’s friendship dating all the way back to their Power Ranger phase in kindergarten.

The butterflies had hit him in full force, then, their wings tickling his stomach. Dean had squirmed and tried to laugh it off, which made Cas’s face fall. 

So Dean made a point of saying the poem was so good that he needed to make a copy of it for himself. 

Cas had ducked his head, his smile big and gummy but tinged with pink, just like now.

Like now... 

Wait a second. Did that mean...?

“Hey, Cas?” Dean said. His heart hammered in his chest, and his palms were sweaty all of a sudden. He wiped them on his shirt and set his trumpet down on top of its case.

“Yeah?” Cas’s brows pulled together.

“Um. Do you...umm...”

“What’s the matter?”

“N-nothing!” Dean said quickly. He rubbed the back of his neck. “I just...um I guess I just wanted to say that...” He closed his eyes. “Ilikeyou.”

Cas squinted. “What?”

“Ilikeyou!”

“Is that English?”

Dean clenched his fists at his side. “I like you,” he gritted out.

“Oh. I like you, too,” Cas said simply. 

Dean groaned and opened his eyes. “No! Not like  _that_. Like...more than friends. Um. Boyfriends?” His voice pitched up on the end as he glanced down, unable to meet Cas’s eyes. 

Cas was silent for a second, and then he carefully set down his instrument. Dean held his breath as Cas approached, and then let out a gasp when his friend’s arms wrapped around him. 

Dean returned his hug, and when they stepped apart, Cas’s whole face was flushed.  

“I like you, too. Like that,” he said shyly. 

“Cool,” Dean said, and their eyes met. Dean grinned. “So we’re boyfriends now.”

Cas nodded. “Yeah.”

Dean’s heart pounded even louder. “So I guess we can kiss now.”

“Uh-huh.”

Both were frozen in place until Cas made his move. He leaned forward and gently pecked Dean on the lips. 

“Wow,” Dean said, his whole body tingling. “Can you do that again?”

Cas nodded and pressed his mouth more firmly against Dean’s. His lips were soft and squishy and dry, but Dean loved it. 

Like he loved Cas. 

Like he’d always loved Cas. 

When they pulled back, Cas giggled. “I just kissed Dean Winchester.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean said, but his face was smug. 

“Do you want to practice anymore?” Cas asked.

“Huh?” Dean blinked and remembered where they were and what they were doing. “Oh yeah, I better.” He grinned. “Can’t forget that stupid E flat.” 


End file.
